deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Fin Fang Foom vs Rayquaza
Description Marvel VS Pokemon. Dragons are awesome, but giant dragons are even more awesome. Who will the dragon scales be tipped in the favor of? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: There exist a number of different mythological creatures. From cute ones like unicorns and pegasi, to more monstrous ones like trolls and cyclopses. Boomstick: But easily among the coolest are dragons. Wiz: Often seen as a symbol of power and wisdom, the dragon has remained as one of the most respected and feared of mythical creatures. Boomstick: And today's fighters are sort of that, only with a side of green. Wiz: Fin Fang Foom, the draconic being of destruction from centuries ago. Boomstick: And Rayquaza, the serpent-looking guardian dragon from the world of Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Fin Fang Foom (*Cues: Boss: Fin Fang Foom - Marvel Super Hero Squad Online*) Wiz: Fin Fang Foom was a Makluan from the world of Kakaranthara, where there was peace and prosperity. Boomstick: However, Foom and some other Makluans didn't really dig the whole peace thing and went to ther worlds to stir up fights before landing on Earth. Wiz: Foom slept for many years as a backup should something go wrong. Boomstick: That is, until he was woken up by some kid who wanted to prevent Chinese Communists from attacking. Wiz: After accidentally destroying the camps, Foom was lured back into the cave and into a sleep. (*Cues: Fin Fang Foom Theme - Marvel: Ultimate Alliance*) Boomstick: But Foom is bound to wake up some time or another, and when he does, mayhem and destruction are sure to follow. Wiz: Foom has incredible strength and durability thanks to his large and natural size. Foom actually possesses the power to increase his size, making his strength and endurance much more powerful. Boomstick: He also has wings that he uses for flight. He also has a healing factor that he can use to recover from some really bad blows. Wiz: Foom can metabolize on raw energy and do so what he wishes with it. Like when he scarfed down some nukes, only to fire as a powerful attack. Boomstick: He also has telepathy that he uses to communicate with lifeforms and control reptiles. He totally stole that from Lizard. Wiz: While he likely stole that from Lizard, he does have the ability to fire acidic mist at his opponents. But for some strange reason, the mist actually resembles fire. Boomstick: Makes perfect sense to me. (*Cues: Rapturous Rise (Boss Fight) - LEGO Marvel Super Heroes*) Wiz: With his terrifying appearance and monstrous power, Fin Fang Foom has more than earned his right to be called one of Marvel's most fearsome monsters. Boomstick: He's strong enough to carve into mountains with his claws, destroy the S.H.I.E.L.D Helicarrier with a single punch, and he's awesome enough to devour Great Whites. Wiz: His acidic breath is powerful enough to faze Worldbreaker Hulk. Boomstick: Foom is able to punch so fast that Iron Man compares it to 100 hurricanes. Wiz: Hurricanes normally move at a speed of 74 miles per hour. As his fist is compared to 100 hurricanes, this means Foom can punch faster than 7,400 miles per hour. Boomstick: He's even fast enough to punch Amadeus Cho out of the air with ease. Wiz: Cho was able to jump from Earth to the Moon. Assuming a timeframe of 5 seconds, this means Foom can tag beings moving at 172,008,000 miles per hour. That's over 25% the speed of light. Boomstick: But that's snail's pace compared to the time he crossed over to another galaxy. Wiz: Fin's hide also makes him super tough. He's withstood getting punched into a mountain and has gone to the core of the Earth, which is 10,800 degrees Fahrenheit. That's hotter than the surface of the sun. Boomstick: He's even recovered from being blasted through buildings by Cyclops' optic blast at maximum power. Wiz: Cyclops has stated that at maximum, he can launch a beam that can rip a small planet in half. This statement is likely true since he did managed to peel off some of World War Hulk's skin. Boomstick: Foom is also an incredibly skilled fighter. He's layed waste to China's army with total ease and has easily defeated alien gargoyles. Wiz: He's battled It The Living Colosseus to the point where It ran away as soon as Foom was distracted. He's defeated Drax, one of the most fiercest Guardians of the Galaxy and Terrax, a herald of Galactus. Boomstick: He's done battle with Thor, the god of thunder, and he's even proven a challenge for World War Hulk, who is capable of defeating the likes of Juggernaut and Abomination. Wiz: But while Foom is monstrous in both appearance and power, he does have one weakness. Exposure to a certain herb will cause him to fall asleep. And long enough expsoure can keep him asleep for centuies. Boomstick: Still, if that's his only downside, you're gonna need more than a knight in shining armor to slay this dragon. Fin Fang Foom: Time for tea, teddy. What? Super Hero Squad? (*Cues: Foom puts away his teddy bear and tea set, slams down his fists, and roars.*) Rayquaza (*Cues: Rayquaza Appears - Pokemon Emerald*) Wiz: Rayquaza is known as Sky High Pokemon. It was said that long ago when Groudon and Kyogre would ravage the planet, Rayquaza would appear and subdue them both. Boomstick: What does he do when he isn't stopping them? Wiz: Technically speaking, Rayquaza is genderless. Though, when not trying to stop two incredible forces of nature, Rayquaza can found in the ozone layer. Boomstick: Geez. That must be awful. (*Cues: Vs. Rayquaza - Pokemon Omega Ruby*) Wiz: To perform its job, Rayquaza possesses incredible strength, speed, and durability. And desite having no wings, Rayquaza can somehow fly. Boomstick: It's got several moves that it uses against its foes. Like Hyper Beam, a blast of powerful energy that's guranteed to do a ton of damage. Wiz: With Ice Beam, Rayquaza can launch a cold beam of energy that can freeze foes solid. It can fire Dragon Pulse, a draconic compression of energy, at its foes to deal extra damage. Boomstick: It can also use Draco Meteor to fire a meteor up into the air. Then it explodes, causing other meteors to come from it and rain down on the opponent. Wiz: With Twister, Rayquaza generates a tornado from its tail which can deal devastating damage to its foes while potentially making them flinch. Boomstick: But that's not all that makes it a major threat in battle. Wiz: Rayquaza is unique in that it is one of the only two Pokemon capable of Mega Evolving without a trainer into the mighty Mega Rayquaza. Boomstick: Unlike most Mega Evolutions, which often decrease a stat while raising the others, Mega Rayquaza increases every stat its got and with it's ability, Delta Stream, Rayquaza generates a mysterious air current that eliminates the weaknesses of all Flying types. Wiz: Of course, to be able to Mega Evolve, Rayquaza must know the move Dragon Ascent, where it goes up into the sky while hurtling at its opponent at great speeds while surrounded with a green aura. (*Cues: Pokemon Main Theme - Super Smash Bros. Brawl*) Boomstick: Mega Rayquaza is super powerful. Its Dragon Ascent is strong enough to destroy a meteor that threatened to destroy a planet. Wiz: But as impressive as that is, that pales in comparison to the time it stopped the Tree of Life from falling into the sun, the force of which would destroy a dwarf star. Though it's important to note that Mega Rayquaza had a little help from Mega Mewtwo and Deoxys. Boomstick: Not only is Dragon Ascent strong enough to destroy a meteor, it's fast enough to fly straight into oribt. Wiz: Orbit is about 200 miles away and Mega Rayquaza performed this feat in 3 seconds. This means it can go at 240,000 miles per hour, over 313 times the speed of sound. Boomstick: Mega Rayquaza is fast enough to dodge a Solar Beam and Origin Pulse attack. Wiz: Origin Pulse was fast enough to reach the horizon in five seconds. As the horizon is 12.2 miles away, this means Rayquaza can dodge an attack moving at 8,784 miles per hour. However, Solar Beam is described as a condensed beam of sunlight, meaning Mega Rayquaza can dodge lightspeed attacks. Boomstick: Mega Rayquaza is tough enough to recover from being slammed into ice by an Eruption attack. Wiz: Pretty impressive as a volcanic eruption can have temperatures of 2,120 degrees Fahrenheit. It;s even able to withstand a hit from the move Precipice Blades and a Shadow Ball from Hoopa Unbound, which is powerful enough to cancel out a tornado. Boomstick: It's managed to defeat Alain's Charizard, which is capable of going toe-to-toe with the Blastoise of Siebold, a member of the Elite Four, one of the four most powerful trainers in their respective region. Wiz: And it easily defeated Primal Groudon and Primal Kyogre, who were so powerful that their battle threatened the stability of the planet. Boomstick: Even without its Mega Form, Rayquaza's not a legendary for nothing. It's strong enough to break through a city-wide barrier and even create a dark and powerful storm just by showing up. Oh, and its Hyper Beam once destroyed a meteor that threatened Earth. Wiz: As for its speed, not only is it fast enough to break windows through sheer speed alone, but it can even dodge a point-blank meteorite. Boomstick: The average meteorite can move at speeds of 25,000 to 160,000 miles per hour, meaing Rayquaza can ddoge attacks moving either over 32 or 209 times the speed of sound. Wiz: As for its endurance, Rayquaza has taken a hit from the move Psycho Boost, which could collapse a sky bridge, and withstood a Hyper Beam explosion in its own mouth. Boomstick: It's consistently kept Groudon and Kyogre in check and did battled with Deoxys twice. Wiz: But even legendaries have to have some flaws. In its base form, it's two times weak to Dragon, Fairy, and Rock type attacks while being four times weak to Ice type attacks. And as a Mega Rayquaza, due to Deltra Stream, it's only two times weak to Ice, Dragon, and Fairy type moves. Boomstick: Plus, as useful as moves like Draco Meteor and Hyper Beam are, they come with some serious drawbacks. Draco Meteor drops Mega Rayquaza's Special Attack by two stages and Hyper Beam is so powerful that Rayquaza needs to recharge energy after using the move. Wiz: But when Rayquaza's on patrol, those that command the earth and seas will find that they are paltry compared to the skies. (*The trainer finds Rayquaza asleep, only to find it has woken up as it flies off.*) Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Main Menu - Marvel: Future Fight*) Fin Fang Foom had just flown from another planet and was ready to conquer Earth. As he approached Earth, he noticed a green serpent in the ozone layer. Fin Fang Foom: What are you? The green Sky High Pokemon known as Rayquaza heard Fin Fang Foom and turned around. Rayquaza: Quaza! Fin Fang Foom: You will not reveal your purpose? Prepare to die! Fight! (*Cues: The Mandarin - Iron Man 3*) Foom flew towards Rayquaza, grabbed it, and threw it into an asteroid. Rayquaza recovered and fired Ice Beam at Foom. He dodged, but Ice Beam managed to freeze a portion of his wing, which slowed down Foom long enough to fire Hyper Beam at Foom. He blocked with his arm and melted the ice with his acid breath. Foom noticed Rayquaza just floating, flew towards it, and delivered a powerful punch, knocking Rayquaza back. Rayquaza fired a Dragon Pulse, which hit Foom. Rayquaza started firing numerous Dragon Pulses at Fin Fang Foom and then followed up by firing Twister at it from its tail, but Foom threw a punch, causing Twister to fly away. Rayquaza started firing more Twister attacks, but Foom kept throwing punches that repelled all the Twisters. Rayquaza fired Ice Beam at Foom's chest, but Foom blocked with his tail. Foom kept blocking with his tail until it was frozen enough and flew out. Fin Fang Foom flew towards Rayquaza and smacked it with his frozen tail, knocking Rayquaza back and breaking all the ice on its tail. Rayquaza recovered from its attack and fired Draco Meteor. The meteor exploded into little meteors. Foom flew in and swallowed all of them. He fired them all back at Rayquaza, but he dodged all of them and fired Dragon Pulse, which Foom destroyed with a backhand. Rayquaza Mega Evolved into Mega Rayquaza and roared. (*Cues: The Heroes of Hoenn - Pokemon (anime)*) Fin Fang Foom: This new form will not defeat me! Mega Rayquaza used Dragon Ascent and charged into Foom. Foom was knocked back, but he brushed the part that was hit. Mega Rayquaza fired Twister, but Foom threw a punch to repel it. Mega Rayquaza fired a Hyper Beam which Foom blocked. After the smoke settled, he put down his arms, but he was exhausted and panting. Foom fired acid breath, but Mega Rayquaza dodged just in the nick of time. Mega Rayquaza fired Ice Beam at Fin Fang Foom, which Foom blocked. He wasn't taking damage, but he started to freeze before becoming completely frozen. Rayquaza fired Dragon Pulse at Foom, knocking him back and breaking all the ice. Fin Fang Foom started to regain himself and grew enraged. Fin Fang Foom: I will not allow myself to be defeated by such a ridiculous transformation. Fin Fang Foom unleashed all his might into his acid blast. Mega Rayquaza put all of its power into its Hyper Beam attack. The acid blast and Hyper Beam collided, almost at a stalemate. Fin Fang Foom took all of his aggression and put it into this acid breath, enabling it to overpower the Hyper Beam and harm Mega Rayquaza to the point where it was out of its Mega Form. Foom flew in to grab the unconcious Weather Trio master. He flew near the sun and threw it in there. Fin Fang Foom: Great. Now I need rest. Post-Death Battle (*Cues:Iron Man's Theme - Ultimate Marvel VS Capcom 3*) Boomstick: With Groudon and Rayquaza gone, there's nothing left to stop Kyogre. Wiz: Rayquaza may have had the versatility advantage, but Foom held the advantage in everything else. Boomstick: Rayquaza may have been strong enough to destroy a city-wide barrier, but Foom's feat of carving into a mountain and destroying the Helicarrier was way more impressive. Wiz: Not only did the Helicarrier have more mass to break, but Rayquaza could only do so when the barrier was weakened. As for their energy attacks, Foom being able to faxe Worldbreaker Hulk was much more impressive given that base Hulk is tough enough to take hits from Mjolnir, which destroyed a star upon its creation. Far superior to Mega Rayquaza's feat which had help. Boomstick: As for speed, Rayquaza was fast enough to dodge a beam of concentrated sunlight. Wiz: However, not only was this Rayquaza's greatest form, but being able to traverse the galxy was far more impressive. Assuming he was going from Earth to the Milky Way in 100 hours, this means he can move over 2,193,507 times the speed of light and faster than Rayquaza. Boomstick: Not to mention that he was way more durable, able to take a full-power Optic blast from Cyclops, who could peel off World War Hulk's skin. Wiz: And given that we've already explained Hulk's toughness, this makes Foom much tougher that Rayquaza. And while Rayquaza had a versatility edge, Foom had a counter to almost everything the Sky High Pokemon could have thrown at him. Boomstick: Moves like Draco Meteor, Dragon Pulse, and Hyper Beam didn't matter all that much to someone who could assimilate energy. Ice Beam couldn't compare to Foom's acid breath, which has been stated to be as hot as a furnace. Wiz: As a furnace can raech 2300 degrees Fahrenheit, this renders Rayquaza's Ice Beam moot. Namely because at best, it can freeze water, which has a freezing point of 32 degrees Fahrenheit. Boomstick: Twister was useless against someone with fists faster than 100 hurricanes and if Foom can punch Amadeus Cho out of the air, there's no doubt he can punch out Dragon Ascent, a slower move with a lighter user. Wiz: But most of all, Foom was simply far better skilled, having conquered several armies and taking on Terrax, a foe mighter than anything Rayquaza has dealt with. Boomstick: In the end, Rayquaza was Fin Fang Doomed from the start. Wiz: The winner is Fin Fang Foom. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Dragons themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Monster' Themed death battles